worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Rococo
Changeling Name: Rococo Mundane/Legal/Real/Other Name: Oscar Yao Seeming: Fairest Kith: Romancer / Mirrorskin (Darkling) Court: Autumn Court Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Lust Pronouns: He/Him/His/Himself, Ze/Zir/Zirs/Zirself Description Apparent Age: 24 Height: 5' 6" (169 cm) by default. Skin: Pale, near constantly. Hair Color: Jet black at least half the time. Eye Color: Ice blue, usually. Clothing: Often looks expensive, but styles vary widely. Physical Appearance (Mask): Slender but supple human shape, with a pretty face, tidy ponytail, sharp eyes, very short eyebrows, and soft-looking skin. Physical Appearance (Mien): Some variations on the above, most of the time, though he tends to look somehow much more delicate and fragile than his mask would make him seem, unless strength and musculature are considerably more attractive to whomever he's dealing with. In fact, any significant preferences will reflect in his appearance: for example, should someone have a notable preference for blonds, they will see him with golden or sandy-colored hair, rather than the black he naturally has. In the rare event that he's so distracted he forgets himself entirely, he takes more traits that the viewer finds appealing. However, his appearance is even more symmetrical and strangely without flaw, skin poreless and similar to fine porcelain, and his features seem to have been painted or stained; it's best described as an "uncanny valley" phenomenon. Cameras, interestingly, don't seem to care about beauty, and always record him as looking incredibly average with all his usual traits - so long as he's not using his secondary Kith Blessing, that is. Mantle: Like gold glitter mingled with bits of leaves, it swirls about whenever contracts are invoked but otherwise manifests in more subtle ways that are felt rather than seen. Things quiet down the closer one gets to him, as though to enforce the kind of atmosphere one finds in a library or study hall. This hush becomes downright oppressive when his mantle flares. Personality: As flexible as his appearance, save that he seems Hell-bent on protecting Felix at all costs. He appears customarily well-mannered, prim, and good-natured, if a bit casual and flirty, taking pleasure in small comforts and company alike. Anyone who can perceive the strength of his Court Mantle, though, would be wise to avoid getting on his bad side. Those who get closer to him will note a tendency to become selectively enthusiastic about certain subjects, especially magic, as well as make quips and references to better-known pop culture icons; he often apologizes for his outbursts, however. Another observable trait is that Rococo seems to know a little bit about everything he comes across, though whether or not he shares what he knows is another matter entirely. Noteworthy Merits: Sexualized, Striking Looks (2), Encyclopedic Knowledge Known History Before coming to DFW, he spent at least a few months on the move with Felix, using a skillset that apparently involves tricking hobgoblins and their ilk into thinking he's one of the True Fae. He demonstrated this shortly after his first meeting with members of the DFW Freeholds at their local Goblin Market. He was also instrumental in saving Malik's life that same day, having found the Winter Courtier as he lay dying, magically concealed. However, as Rococo wasn't actually looking for him, he seems uncomfortable with accepting thanks or praise for his help. After this, it's come to light that he has something of a romantic history with Troy, as well as having connections to numerous other members of varying Freeholds. Despite this, he often avoids them, and it may be guessed that at least some of those past relationships are not exactly favorable. Rumors * Rococo only shows up at Freehold breakfasts to eat bananas suggestively in front of a crowd. That's it. He's probably not even hungry. * He made up the rumor about eating bananas and circulated it himself so more people would watch. * It must be some kind of goblin contract he's using to maintain the appearance of having an Autumn mantle. There's no way he's not Spring. Image Songs * Autumn is in the air * Paralyzed * I Bet My Life OOC Information Player Name: StirCategory:AutumnCategory:Fort WorthCategory:PC